Real attractions
Disney attractions A-C * Aladdin's Oasis * Alice in Wonderland * Autopia * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Big Thunder Ranch * Buzz Lightyear: Astor Blasters * Captain EO Starring Michael Jackson * Casey Junior Circus Train * Chip 'N' Dale Treehouse D-F * Donald's Boat * Disneyland Railroad * Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage G-I * Gadget's Go Coaster * Goofy's Playhouse * The Haunted Mansion * Indiana Jones Adventure * It's a Small World J-L * Jungle Cruise * King Arthur Carousel M-O * Mad Tea Cup * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Vehicles * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mark Twain Riverboat * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Mickey's House and Meet Mickey * Minnie's House * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride P-R * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island * Pirates of the Caribbean * Pixie Hollow * Peter Pan's Flight * Push The Talking Trashcan 2.0 * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin S-U * Sailing Ship Columbia * Sleeping Beauty's Castle * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Space Mountain * Splash Mountain * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Tarzan's Treehouse V-X * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room Y-Z * TBA Non-Disney attractions Universal attractions A-C * A Day in the Park with Barney D-F * Dragon Challenge * E.T. Adventure G-I * TBA J-L * TBA M-O * TBA P-R * TBA S-U * Shrek 4D V-X * TBA Y-Z * TBA SeaWorld Entertainment attractions A-C * TBA D-F * TBA G-I * Griffon J-L * Kumba * Loch Ness Monster M-O * Manta * Montu P-R * TBA S-U * TBA V-X * TBA Y-Z * TBA Six Flags A-C * Batman: The Ride * Bizarro D-F * DeJa Vu * El Toro * Full Throttle G-I * Goliath * Green Lantern * Green Lantern: First Flight * Iron Rattler J-L * Joker, The * Kingda Ka M-O * Medusa * New Texas Giant * Ninja P-R * Pandemonium * Roadrunner Express * Roar S-U * Superman: Escape From Krypton * Superman: Krypton Coaster * Superman: Ride of Steel * Superman: Ultimate Flight * Titan * Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2007-2010) V-X * V2: Vertical Velocity * Viper * X2 Y-Z * TBA Cedar Fair A-C * Anaconda * Banshee * Beast, The * Blue Streak * Corkscrew D-F * Disaster Transport (1990-2012) * Firehawk * Flying Ace Aerial Chase * Flight of Fear * Fury 325 G-I * GateKeeper * Gemini * Hurler * Intimator * Intimator 305 * Iron Dragon J-L * TBA M-O * Magnum XL-200 * Mamba * Maverick * Mean Streak (1991-2016) * Millennium Force * Nighthawk P-R * Patriot * Railblazer * Raptor * Rebel Yell S-U * Steel Force * Steel Vengeance * Steel Venom * Talon * Thunderhawk * Top Thrill Dragster * Twisted Timbers V-X * Vortex * Wicked Twister * Wild Thing * WindSeeker * Woodstock Express Y-Z * TBA Category:Attractions Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Fanon